The purpose of this study is to compare the safety and tolerance of combination therapies of delavirdine, zidovudine, indinavir, and lamivudine; and to compare the antiviral activity of these combinations as measured by the change from baseline in CD4 cell count and plasma HIV-1 RNA PCR levels, the percent of patients whose plasma HIV-1 RNA PCR level drops below 5000 copies/mL, and the percent of patients whose plasma HIV-1 RNA PCR level falls below the level of detection.